Duermevela
by amicaricia10
Summary: ' Entre las lágrimas de la noche, un espíritu dormido paseaba como un sueño en vela... '


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan

**Conteo de palabras**: 650

Este fic participa del reto temático de Diciembre** "Thalia, hija del dios del Rayo"** del foro **El Monte Olimpo**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Duermevela<strong>

* * *

><p>.<br>_Love Unnerves my limbs, _  
><em>I fall into the water <em>  
><em>Spirit free from care <em>  
><em>as beauty wakes <em>

_As my hope comes alive _  
><em>A feverish embrace that I can't hide <em>  
><em>Like spark to a flame <em>  
><em>Feel it in my heart that this won't fade <em>

_._

**_(To feel Alive - Iameve)_**

* * *

><p>Entre las lágrimas de la noche, un espíritu dormido paseaba como un sueño en vela. Esperaba, cada noche la presencia reconfortante de la naturaleza, el salvaje cántico de los animales, la pacífica presencia de las plantas y el refrescante abrazo del rocío matinal.<p>

Entre las aguas del río, una presencia caminaba sigilosa, sin rumbo, buscando una parte de sí que no logra recordar. Buscándose a sí misma.

Entre las cenizas chisporroteantes de la hoguera, un alma tanteaba sin esperanza, reventaba de dolor. Moría, para luego volver a renacer. Dormía despierta en eterna duermevela, entre el fuego, el agua y la tierra.

Entre la brisa matinal, intentaba volar un retoño impedido, convertido en la nada, en un aura ambulante.

Nadie podía verla, estaba allí pero al mismo tiempo ausente su presencia, a mitad de camino entre vida y muerte, entre vegetal y humano. Era un árbol, lo sabía, pero no se sentía con la conciencia de uno. Buscaba en sí misma, en lo salvaje de su naturaleza, la razón de su existencia, pero era incapaz de razonar.

Suspirando , buscaba en la naturaleza su propio ser. Buscaba pistas con el instinto, pues había perdido la capacidad de pensar lógicamente. El espíritu sin nombre estaba desvaído, perdido, desesperado. Sentía la soledad como un cuchillazo frío pero, al mismo tiempo, abrazaba una sensación de protección y seguridad, como una madre se abraza a su vientre. Cuidaba, patrullaba, insensible a la realidad, pues esta le pasaba de largo. Estaba allí, aunque las ninfas no la distinguiesen, la confundían con los duendecillos incorpóreos traviesos que habían visto pasar durante generaciones. Imperceptible, observaba a los humanos. Vislumbraba sus rostros y se convencía, sin entenderse del todo, que conocía y amaba a unos pocos.

Entre ellos, estaba el joven que aparecía cada noche, que abrazaba su árbol, su pino, como ella – Oh, a veces se olvidaba qué significa _ella_ , a pesar de que lo pensase como sinónimo de su persona – y su árbol abrazaban protectoramente ese lugar. El lloraba sobre el árbol y la arrullaba con su voz, y allí es cuando quería hundirse en la somnolencia de sus palabras, en lo maravilloso de su voz. No lo terminaba de entender. Él la convertía en agua.

Otras veces aparecía la niña. La había visto crecer y una sensación indescriptible de orgullo asciende por su alma, la hacía sentirse chispas y fuego. Era alegre, no tan melancólica como el joven, y un destello de tristeza inundaba sus ojos grises al hablarle.

Hacía poco había pasado el sátiro. Le dolió que no la percibiese siquiera, que mirase tan sólo al árbol, no al espíritu a su lado. Incluso las insensibles ninfas la distinguían y la hería que una criatura como él no le diese las respuestas que necesitaba. Escuchar su flauta de pipas le dieron ganas de reír, una sensación extraña , casi nostálgica , de relajarse en las raíces de su pino. La conectó a la tierra, a la naturaleza, al lado vegetal de su ser.

Pero esa noche alguien más apareció junto al árbol. Era una presencia imponente, que la hizo sentirse pequeña. Intuía que había algo más poderoso en aquel hombre discreto, algo que explotaba y resplandecía, pura luz. Cuando su mano tocó el tronco del árbol, sintió que estallaba en chispas. Se sentía importante, omnipotente, protegida y observada. Miró las estrellas y su alma lloró al regresar la vista hacia aquel hombre, que suspiraba de pesar y arrepentimiento, con sus eléctricos ojos azules cerrados.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Thalia, mi querida hija…

Algo salió dentro de sí y, por primera vez, el espíritu voló con el viento. _Fue _viento.

Por primera vez, el espíritu dormido de Thalia Grace fue libre en verdad, conectada al elemento que le faltaba, a aquel al cual realmente correspondía.

Se sentía viva.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota de Autor<strong>

Este fic nació de la canción ''To Feel Alive'' de Iameve. Canción que, de hecho, fue inspirada en Thalia Grace para el Soundtrack de la película ''El Mar de los Mounstruos''. Lo mejor de la película es , sin dudarlo, esa canción.

Me gusta la idea de Thalía como una especie de espíritu encerrado en una realidad que nadie percibe durante su tiempo como pino. También me gusta pensar que todas las sensaciones que asimiló intuitivamente durante esa época no las pudo recordar una vez que '' revivió'' gracias al vellocino.

Espero que les guste, porque realmente dudé mucho al escribirlo. Sería bonito que me dejasen su opinión con una review :'D ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
